Iron Will
(English) Zbigniew Konopka (Polish) Tony Fuochi (Italian) Ingo Albrecht (German) Míguel Ángel Ghigliazza (Latin American Spanish)}} Iron Will is a Minotaur who first appears in Putting Your Hoof Down. He travels Equestria, holding assertiveness seminars. He has a habit of referring to himself in the third person and using various, often rhyming, catchphrases, such as "When somepony tries to block, show them that you rock!"__TOC__ Development The writers and directors had a wrestler-type person in mind for Iron Will, which storyboard artists Joel Dickie, Emmett Hall, and Jim Miller later envisioned as professional wrestler Hulk Hogan, giving Iron Will poses that mimic Hogan. Trevor Devall's inspiration for Iron Will's voice came from "listening to Paul Dobson do a Jesse Ventura impression ," although he admitted that the directors asked for elements of Mr. T, as well. Depiction in the series Iron Will first appears in a flash of fireworks at his seminar in Ponyville. After putting the audience in a frenzy of enthusiasm, Iron Will proclaims that his methods would work for anyone and without any dis-pleasures. He first demonstrates his methods with Fluttershy acting as a volunteer. He gives Fluttershy advice on how not to let anyone treat her as a doormat or a pushover, with a 100% satisfaction guarantee, or she doesn't need to pay. After hearing around town that Fluttershy "took no guff from anypony" he soon comes over to see Fluttershy in order to collect the bits she owes him for the assertiveness program. Rarity and Pinkie, who had come over to confront Fluttershy about her recent reclusive behavior, try persuading Iron Will into leaving, but he shrugs their offers off after insisting that Fluttershy was overdue with her payment. After Fluttershy comes out of her house to be confronted, Iron Will demands he be paid his fee up front. However, because Fluttershy was not satisfied at all after her new attitude drove her friends away, she refuses to give payment. After trying to cut a deal, Iron Will is instead given an emphatic "No means no." Proving to be a Minotaur of his word, he concedes, and while leaving, he comments that he should use it as a new catchphrase for his next seminar. The third person Iron Will constantly refers to himself in the third person, except in few cases such as introducing himself: "Iron Will's my name, training ponies is my game!". His overuse of the third person comes during situations in which he is confident or proud, like during his seminars. Correspondingly, he uses the first person when he feels defeated, such as after he is humbled when Fluttershy refuses to pay him. Quotes List of Iron Will's assertive sayings in chronological order: * "Don't be shy, look 'em in the eye." * "When somepony tries to block, show them that you rock!" * "Don't be sorry! Be assertive!" * "Never apologize, when you can criticize." * "Attack the day." * "Treat me like a pushover, and you'll get the once over." * "Maybes are for babies!" * "You laugh at me, I wrath at you!" * "Cut in line, I'll take what's mine!" * "You apologize, I penalize!" * "You make me lose, I blow my fuse!" Gallery References Category:Creatures